


Is It Over Yet?

by actlikesummer



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt Finn Hudson, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Noah Puckerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: A short drabble about Finn's reaction to finding out about Puck and Quinn in season one.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 4





	Is It Over Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on how I felt about my best friend at the time (a completely different situation). Spoiler alert: we're better than ever and thankfully so were Puck and Finn eventually.

It’s that feeling of being punched in the stomach. The way your heart is beating so fast that you cannot even remember what it’s regular beating feels like. When your tears are falling so fast that you are lightheaded.

The way it feels when the person is supposed to be your best friend, the one you’ve known forever, has gone behind your back and betrayed you.

It all started when they were babies. Finn was only four months old, and Puck, or Noah as he was called back then, was only a few days old. Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Hudson knew each other from work, and when they realized they were both pregnant with boys at the same time, they were excited.

The day Puck was brought home from the hospital was the day he met his best friend, Finn Hudson. From that day on, they were practically inseparable. They did everything together and were rarely apart. Even when they started school, they were always together. It was a fight to break them up. When one of them was in pain, so was the other one.

They were still close as they got older. They swore that they’d always be friends. Nothing could ever come between them. They’d always be there for each other.

When his dad ran out on them, Puck turned to his best friend for help. Even though they knew that it wasn’t “manly” to do so, they got through it together. Finn had helped his best friend and would always help his best friend. He’d do anything for him.

Nothing could ever come between them…until it did.

Standing in his room, Finn couldn’t help the tears that cascaded down his face. His best friend, who had been there through everything with him, had betrayed him. He didn’t know what to feel or how to act or respond to it. He didn’t understand how his best friend could do this to him or why he didn’t care about their friendship as much as he did. It just didn’t make sense.

All Finn knew now was that his closest friend had gone behind his back and done something he knew would hurt him…then he lied about it. He couldn’t figure out which was worse. He tried to think about how he would feel had he known initially, but it was no use. His heart was breaking as he realized he had just lost his best friend. Thanks to Glee, he now had other friends, but losing the one person who had been there for him forever seemed to tear him apart inside.

It wasn’t a nice feeling. But it was one he knew he’d feel many more times before they ever became what they were again…if they ever got there.


End file.
